This invention relates to communications earpieces and methods of attenuating acoustical signals in such earpieces.
Communications earpieces are used to communicate acoustical signals to the ear of the user. One type of earpiece includes a flexible member which fits within the ear canal of the user. An acoustical conduit, typically a flexible tube, connects the earpiece to a miniature speaker which, in turn, is connected to a communications device such as a radio.
One specific application of such earpieces is for police officers operating vehicles such as motorcycles. The use of an earpiece is advantageous, as opposed to using a loudspeaker on the radio, for reasons of privacy as well as overcoming the distractions of ambient sounds, such as the sound of a motorcycle engine. However, the use of a common earpiece has certain disadvantages as well. For one thing, the sound conducted by the earpiece may prevent the wearer from hearing important sounds, such as a warning shouted by another individual. Also, on occasion sounds produced by a receiving device, such as a two-way radio, may be so loud that they may damage the hearing of the user, particularly over an extended period of time.
In other words, it is important that the ear of the user receive the acoustical signal from, for example, the radio, but that the hearing of the ear should not be completely occluded. Otherwise, it may be possible for someone to sneak up on a police officer utilizing the device without his or her knowledge.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved communications earpiece, as well a method of attenuating acoustical signals in a communications earpiece so hearing by the ear is not occluded by the signal from a radio or other such device.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved communications earpiece and method of attenuating acoustical signals in a communications earpiece whereby the volume of acoustical signals reaching the ear of the user is limited.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved communications earpiece which is simple and inexpensive to produce, is robust in construction and reliable in operation.